Prohibido
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: A pesar de que la mayoría piensa que ellos solo se quieren fraternalmente, las cosas son muy diferentes de lo que realmente se ve... Ellos se aman con locura, y si tienen que quebrar un pacto importante y escapar para poder estar juntos, lo harán. One-shot. BoruSara.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Caminando se dirigía a la torre del Hokage. Su largo cabello revoloteaba al viento, su flequillo bailaba de un lado hacía otro sin dejar de cubrir su frente.

El otoño definitivamente era su época. Le gustaba más que la primavera, no sabía si era el viento u otra cosa, tan solo sabía que le encantaba.

Cuando era tan solo un bebé de tres años su madre siempre desobedecía a su padre y la sacaba justo en esa estación del año, en su cumpleaños, solo para que pudiera apreciar ese bello paisaje de hojas caídas y de un color, para ese entonces, desconocido para ella. Desde el primer día se había vuelto una costumbre visitar un parque que se encontraba muy cerca de su casa, el cual nadie visitaba.

Corrió, mirando su reloj, llegaría tarde, Bolt definitivamente se iba a enfadar.

Últimamente lo único que ocupaba su mente era él, su _amigo._ Él, hijo de Naruto, hijo de Hinata, dieciocho años, aproximadamente tres meses mayor, _prohibido_ ,actualmente esas palabras revoloteaban como pajaritos por su cabeza picoteándole la conciencia.

Siempre habían sido tan íntimos, desde que tenían tres años, cuando la incluía y protegía de todas las idioteces que se le ocurría hacer, cuando era tan solo un infante queriendo divertirse. Cuando creció nada cambió, siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, primos casi, pero no fue hasta que cumplió los 13 años cuando comenzó a fijarse en él, y él en ella desde la misma edad, no de una forma fraternal, si no de una forma tan prohibida que no se debía ni siquiera mencionar en voz alta.

 _¿Qué pensaría la gente? Aquel maldito trato siempre les pesaría._

No habían hecho nada para detener ese sentimiento, nunca tuvieron la intención de hacerlo, y gracias a eso, las cosas se tornaron complicadas.

 _Flashback_

 _En un parque solitario se encontraban dos personas, dos jóvenes adolescentes, sentados en una banca._

 _-Te dije que estaríamos mejor aquí, sin que nadie te moleste - Le dijo el joven de cabello rubio semilargo de ojos celestes a una joven de largo cabello negro cuya longitud de este se perdía por su espalda y se detenía en la cadera._

 _-Lo sé, hoy es mi cumpleaños número quince y de verdad no quiero escuchar el alboroto que se va a armar en casa con los chicos - Lo miró detenidamente, onix hizo contacto con cielo, sin despegarse, acercándose lentamente. Él chico bruscamente apartó su mirada de ella._

 _-¡No puedo! – Gritó de la nada, poniéndose de píe, alejándose, sin mirarla adoptó una pose rígida dándole la espalda._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Que no puedes qué? - Contestó ella confusa con la actitud del varón._

 _-Por favor no pretendas que no sabes, por favor no finjas que tú... que tú... ¡que tu no sientes nada por mí! - Gritó dejándola a ella de piedra. Para él ya se había acabado esa farsa de fingir que no sentía nada, quería detener todo eso para hablar con libertad y sinceridad._

 _-Estás diciendo estupideces Bolt, ya deja de bromear que no es gracioso - Intentó aparentar la chica riéndose forzadamente._

 _-Por favor ya no me mientas...- Suplicó él, dándose vuelta a mirarla, acercándose unos pasos - No me hagas esto - Se acercó otro paso más, ella retrocedía dos._

 _-¡No te estoy haciendo nada, Boruto! ¡Andas de paranoico! - Soltó de sopetón, él se acercó tomándola por los hombros quedando a unos centímetros del diminuto cuerpo de la chica._

 _-¡Ya no mientas! - La aferró a su pecho tomándola de la cintura sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella - ¿Que no te das cuenta que me haces daño? - Ella estaba sin habla, no podía ni siquiera moverse para soltarse del agarre - ¿Cuando te darás cuenta de lo que siento por ti? - Pegó su frente a la de ella mezclando alientos fríos. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosado y sus cuerdas vocales de un momento a otro parecieron no funcionar._

 _-Bo-ruto por favor, no-no-sotros no deberíamos - Presionó sus manos contra el fuerte torso del chico - Suéltame antes de que esto empeore - Apenas habló en un hilo de voz. Él la soltó y caminó hacia atrás tomando más distancia -No hagas esto Boruto, sabes a la perfección de ese pacto que tienen nuestros padres, sabes lo que prometimos, además somos casi familia, no deberíamos ni siquiera pensarlo, no debe haber relación más que de compañerismo y amistad y lo sabes muy bien - Desvió su mirar al suelo que se encontraba lleno de hojas color marrón._

 _-Pero ya lo hicimos... esto no puede empeorar más, ¿hace cuanto que siento esto por ti?, ¿crees que fue desde ayer?, que desperté en la mañana y dije "Hoy me voy a enamorar de Sarada" - Ella expandió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y apretó sus puños intentando reprimir todos esos sentimientos que en su corazón albergaba, esos que explotaron al escuchar esa confesión - Porque no fue así, si eso es lo que piensas - Habló con fuerza apuntándola con el dedo índice._

 _-Bo-ruto...- Dijo nerviosa - Por favor intentemos reprimir esto, sabes que esto no puede ser, sabes que esto está mal, yo también lo sé y aún así...aún así - repitió - Me enamoré de ti - Sus ojos hicieron contacto otra vez._

 _-Entonces...- El chico se sentía a desfallecer de impaciencia - Estemos juntos - Ella se asombró una vez más - A la única que me atrevo a mirar de este modo es a ti, la única mujer con la que sueño todas las noches eres tú, a la única que deseo besar hasta cansarme es a ti, a la única que quiero tener conmigo todas las noches es a ti, con la única con la que me he proyectado alguna vez en la vida eres tú... solo tú - Ella estaba a punto de llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos - ¿No crees que ya debería al menos haber tenido una novia? pero no he podido, mi corazón te pertenece, te pertenece, ¿escuchaste bien? Te amo... te amo más que a nada y me importa una mierda los demás y los malditos pactos que tiene el viejo con toda esa tropa de "gente importante" que en realidad no sirve de nada. Te amo - Bastaron estas dos palabras._

 _-Bolt... yo...- Corrió hacía él, lo abrazó fuertemente, aspirando todo ese aroma varonil - Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, lo siento - Se abrazaron tanto como pudieron, ella lloró en su pecho. Sarada se sentía tranquila pudiendo sentir su calor, se iban sus dudas. En ese momento recordó el porqué de su falta de afecto físico con él._

 _-No hay por qué decir lo siento, te amo y esa tan solo eso... te amo - Acercó su rostro al de la chica, tocaron sus narices suavemente, la tomó por la barbilla acercando sus labios a los de él, los besó suavemente, luego perdió el equilibrio, sus rodillas temblaban de nerviosismo._

 _Cayó a un montón de hojas aún besándola, y ella besándolo de vuelta desesperadamente. Rodaron por esas hojas enredando sus cuerpos, devorándose mutuamente las bocas hasta quedar sin aliento._

 _Ese acuerdo que sus padres habían hecho poco después que ambos nacieron, ese pacto que prohibía que ambos clanes se juntaran, un pacto que forzaron a hacer por gente más poderosa a sus padres, al principio parecía algo ridículo, no se podía predecir la relación futura de dos recién nacidos, pero al parecer esta gente tenía una teoría ferviente y segura, como si un oráculo les hubiera anunciado que algo malo estaba por venir si se unían ambas familias. El documento estipulaba que no debían tener relación en un principio, pero debido a la relación que ambos hombres mantenían era imposible, así que se llegó al acuerdo de que la amistad no se les negaba, pero si esa amistad se iba de las manos sufrirían los involucrados. No se podían juntar dos sangres tan poderosas, quedaba estrictamente prohibido._

 _Los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki no podían verse como otra cosa más que como camaradas._

 _Temían que se usara para otros fines… fines ambiciosos y malévolos._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos notó como ya estaba a fuera de la torre Hokage, pasó por los pasillos como si fuera su casa, mientras algunos ninjas le hacían reverencias que ella con apuro respondía.

-¡Ahí estas Sara-chan! - Llamó una voz detrás.

-¡Bolt! - Le sonrió acercándose.

-Pensé que no llegarías, Feliz Cumpleaños, hermosa - Le susurró al oído - Ven conmigo que papá te quiere saludar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho del líder de la Aldea de la Hoja. Entraron deliberadamente.

-¡Sara-chan está aquí! - Entró saludando Bolt a su padre Naruto.

-¡Sarada! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Abrazó un muy adulto Naruto a su casi sobrina - Anda, ve con la vieja Tsunade que ella te dará tu regalo y... AUCH! - Gritó recibiendo un zapatazo de parte de la rubia mujer.

-¡A quien le llamas vieja!- Esos dos siempre iguales.

-Okey, por favor, compórtense como los adultos responsables que son - Dijo con fastidio Boruto.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! - Gritaron al unísono.

-Bueno Sarada, ¿vamos a mi casa? ¿Te parece? después podemos venir a buscar tu regalo, no me gusta estar aquí cuando empiezan así - Continuó el chico, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola se la llevó.

Llegaron a la gran casa del muchacho, entrando furtivamente en la habitación del mismo.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos aquí...- Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente acunando con sus manos el rostro de la chica, mientras ella le respondía del mismo modo - Te...tengo tu...regalo, hermosa - Dijo él entre besos, logrando separarse de los adictivos labios de su _amada._

Se acercó a su armario, hurgó dentro de un abrigo y sacó una pequeña caja de él. Era de color rojo, aterciopelado y se veía elegante.

-Esto es...- Se arrodilló frente a ella - Tu regalo - Abrió la caja mostrando un brillante anillo - Acéptalo, por favor, esta es mi promesa… - La chica observó todo con cuidado - Con esto prometo amarte siempre, por sobre todas las cosas, sé que somos jóvenes aún para casarnos, pero esta es la promesa de que en un futuro romperemos todas esas barreras y compartiremos nuestra vida juntos, no importa lo que pase... ¿qué dices? - La joven no podía responder nada, estaba sin palabras, miraba ese anillo, era brillante, tenía un diamante en el centro, era de lo más lejano del mundo ninja.

-Yo... no sé qué decir - Estaba en shock - Ni siquiera mi mejor amiga sabe de nuestra relación, no sé si algún día alguien la pueda aceptar, yo no quiero salir herida yo-

-Bolt habló - Por eso mismo, sé que nadie lo aceptaría y con esto también te pido… que nos larguemos de aquí, escápate conmigo Sarada - Soltó él de repente como quien dice "hace calor".

-¿Cómo? _¿_ A dónde? ¿Qué es esa decisión tan repentina? - Reacciono ella frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión, mientras él se ponía de píe y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Lo he estado planeando desde hace un tiempo, he buscado en Sunagakure una pequeña casa, tengo todo calculado, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más -

-¿Pero cómo? Alguien se dará cuenta de esto, nos encontraran, sabes bien quienes somos… además el pacto - Tomó entre sus delicadas manos las del joven muchacho.

-Es que me cansé, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, tranquilos, sin que nos digan nada por el amor que sentimos, llevamos dos años y medios así, ¿tú no estás cansada? - Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero es que esto es tan repentino que me pilló por sorpresa y yo no sé… -

-Por favor, si me amas, seguiremos juntos y aceptaras la propuesta - La tenía entre las espada y la pared. Ella no sabía qué hacer… y si lo seguía…

-Te amo Boruto - Le besó profundamente en los labios haciéndole sentir todo ese amor que le tenía - Y si, acepto tu propuesta, no importa nada más.

-Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo juro - Cayeron a la cama abrazados, él puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su novia y la besó.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke! - Gritó una Sakura haciendo notar su aura maternal, su semblante era más blando, vestía una yukata beige con pétalos de cerezo adornada por un obi purpura - ¿Donde está nuestro hijo menor?

-¿Me preguntas a mí? He intentado atraparlo toda la mañana, ¿no has visto a la encargada de cuidarlo? ¿Donde se metió esa niña? – Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, vestía su tradicional vestimenta, esta vez sus años se notaban, esos lentes no ayudaban mucho y su pelo largo estaba atado en una coleta como lo hacía Itachi.

-Es su cumpleaños, déjala, levántate de tu asiento y ve a buscar a ese niño, yo iré a ver donde esta Sarada - Justo en ese momento dos niños de seis años corrían formando figuras como si fueran aviones - Bueno, que efectivo eres querido esposo, tan rápido lo encontraste… y con compañía - Habló con ironía. Sasuke le sonrió haciendo una mueca.

-¡Mamá! ¿Saranee-chan donde está? - Pregunto Shisui un muchacho de pelo rosado y ojos color verde. Un niño igual a ella.

-Yo la vi irse corriendo donde el primo Boruto - Decía un niño igual a Shisui pero con el cabello color castaño y ojos perlados de nombre Hotaru.

-Bueno ying y yang. Shisui, se quedaran con tu padre, mientras yo iré a buscar a tu hermana, no se porten muy mal - Le guiñó un ojo a su esposo.

-¡Sí! ¡Hey papá! vamos a practicar Kendo ¿sí? - Dijo Shisui mostrando sus ojitos brillantes.

-¿Nos acompaña señor Sasuke? ¡Por favor! - Hotaru se subió a la espalda de su amigo inseparable acompañando la mirada suplicante.

-Bueno que va, es mi día libre, ¡vamos! –

* * *

Sakura caminaba apacible por los pasillos que constituían la estructura de la torre Hokage, se dirigía a buscar a su hija mayor para que así colaborara algo en los preparativos para su cumpleaños y la fiesta que se armaría entrando el atardecer, que sabía que ocurriría, era más que seguro.

La pelirosada hace tiempo notaba extraña a su primogénita. Se escabullía de casa muy temprano, en cualquier momento en que su hermano pequeño se descuidaran se marchaba y lo mismo hacía con sus padres… a decir verdad, se la pasaba horas y horas fuera de casa… con _Boruto_.

Esta extraña y muy cercana relación tenía muy confusa y a la vez atenta a la joven madre, sabía que siempre habían sido demasiado cercanos para el disgusto de muchos altos cargos y muchas admiradoras que tenía el adolescente de los Uzumaki-Hyuuga, pero para el gusto de Himawari, la hermana de este, de solo 16 años, que siempre había sido muy apegada a su hija. Aunque no le disgustó nunca el hecho de que este último año su hija mayor pasara tanto tiempo en casa de Naruto y Hinata, no le hizo gracia para nada la estrenada actitud tan callada de Sarada. Pasó de ser una chica histriónica, a una introvertida y reservada… bueno, con ella.

-¡Hey, Sakura! – Hinata llamó su atención bajándola de la nube de pensamientos en la que había estado volando desde hace un rato.

-Buenos días – Cortés pero un poco torpe el saludo para ser casi familia.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? – Cuestionó la mujer dándose cuenta del estado pensativo en que se encontraba la persona frente a ella.

-Iba a tu casa precisamente, a buscar a Sarada… quiero que me ayude con los preparativos, ya que se escapó de cuidar al pequeño demonio – Hinata soltó una risa negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes que dejarla ya… aparte, es su cumpleaños, uno no quiere hacer nada ese día –

-Es que últimamente… anda muy callada conmigo ¿sabes? Solo quería una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntas y ver si puedo saber algo de lo que le está pasando, aunque de seguro tu hijo sabe más de ella que yo misma – Su voz se hizo un susurro.

-No te preocupes, tú conoces a tu hija, ella no es de esas que se meten en problemas, no creo que haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana, además… Boruto no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, no creo que con esa vigilancia se pueda meter en cosas de esa índole –

-Tienes razón…-

-Ahora vamos, que deben estar en casa hambrientos. Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que alguno de los dos aprenda a preparar algo que no sea arroz o huevos –

-Por dios creo que ese es el problema del cual me debiera estar preocupando… pronto saldrá en misión y cocinaran con el grupo al que le asignen, estoy segura que morirá de hambre –

-Jajajaja no te preocupes él mío igual, si no fuera por Himawari que está constantemente preparándole todo lo que se le antoja –

-Ya lo creo –

.

.

.

.

La temperatura subía considerablemente en aquella espaciosa habitación, que de por sí con acondicionador era difícil de calentar.

El hombre de sedosos cabellos rubios posaba delicadamente a la chica encima de él sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, como si se quisiera ahogar en sus labios, como si ella fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir. Ella enredaba sus finos dedos en las hebras del chico, profundizando su propia boca en la de él, mientras las masculinas manos se colaban entre su ropa tratando de encontrar piel femenina, tersa, suave, ardiente.

Boruto bajó con su boca por el cuello de Sarada mordiendo la piel a su paso, a lo que ella le facilitaba la acción moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, siendo capturada por aquellas caricias que en otros momentos hubiera detenido, ahora no quería que por nada del mundo se detuviera. Si tenía que llegar al final con él lo haría, estaría con él para siempre.

Él la volvía malditamente loca.

Ella lo volvía apasionadamente loco.

La tela de los hombros de la chica comenzó a ser removida por unos curiosos y aventureros dedos, que como si se tratara de un hielo le provocaban escalofríos en zonas insospechadas de su cuerpo. La parte superior del kimono que vestía resbaló por sus brazos hasta caer en sus caderas, dejándola en algo que ni siquiera se consideraría ropa interior, un conjunto de vendajes que sostenían lo que para él eran un tesoro por descubrir cada vez que lo hacían.

Esos ojos la miraban con un profundo deseo y amor, era un color dulce, como solía ella comentar, _Su_ color cielo.

Sintiéndose algo expuesta ante su acompañante, tomó la iniciativa de comenzar a desvestirlo de la misma forma que él a ella.

Él sintió unos pequeños dedos adentrarse en la zona torácica de su yukata formal, sintió su piel arder ante ese tan sencillo contacto que estaba teniendo su piel con la de Sarada. Quería más, quería mucho más… pero no quería lastimarla, ni mucho menos apresurarla a hacer nada tan rápido y la respetaría siempre en ese ámbito. Pensó que esos dedos no intentarían más que aquel contacto frágil e inocente, pero luego se encontraba con su torso expuesto ante ella… y de un momento a otro su boca empezó a hacerse agua, porque a lo mejor esta vez llegarían tan allá que alcanzaría el cielo.

-Te amo – Susurró ella con su respiración agitada.

-Te amo – Repitió él suavemente, estrechándola más a su cuerpo.

Se besaron otra vez con más pasión, más frenesí, más rudeza, queriendo expresarlo todo con tan solo sus labios y ese intercambio de suspiros y fluidos que sus bocas transmitían.

Prontamente eso no fue suficiente para ambos.

Él la agarró con fuerza de sus glúteos provocando que de los finos labios, que ya se encontraban bastante hinchados, saliera un sonoro gemido, la asió a sus caderas para posteriormente levantarse y acostarla en la cama esta vez con él en la cima.

Besó, lamió y succionó cada centímetro de piel con el que sus labios se encontraban al ir descendiendo por el cuello de ella, pero no tardó en encontrase con esos montículos que tan solo observar lo estaban llevando al desvarío y lo hacían sentirse muy apretado en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Boruto se concentró demasiado en la zona pectoral de Sarada, no dándose cuenta que ella desataba con maestría el nudo de su pantalón, logrando que este se abriera y se notara en demasía la erección que se formó dentro de su bóxer, para luego comenzar a bajarlo lentamente hasta retirarlo por completo del cuerpo del chico, sin dificultad alguna. La mirada de Sarada había cambiado de una inocente y sin prisas, a otra totalmente diferente, impaciente y lujuriosa.

Él se vio en un injusta desventaja al encontrarse semidesnudo ante ella y que Sarada aun siguiera con sus pantalones puestos. De un tirón quitó la endemoniada prenda de vestir del cuerpo femenino, nuevamente embelesándose con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sus labios besaron velozmente esos blanquecinos montes y bajaron hasta toparse con el borde de la tela de encaje que cubría perfectamente toda su condición de mujer.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, no era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente, sin que nada los atara, pero esa vez era especial, aún más que la primera vez de ambos, esa que compartieron en un campo de flores bajo la luna, y a pesar de que esto era más común, las sensaciones que sentían hacían parecer que esto se transformaría en algo más fuerte, algo más inquebrantable.

La chica besó los labios de su hombre, y con su mano derecha bajaba el elástico de su ropa interior liberando su longitud. Él hizo lo mismo con las bragas de la chica para luego besarla nuevamente y ubicarse en una posición donde quedaba directamente en su húmeda entrada. Golpeó duro dentro de ella, llegando hasta el límite, para luego sacar toda su hombría y volviendo a introducirla en la estrechez de Sarada.

-Bolt… - Suspiró la chica, que parecía más como si hubiera contenido la respiración por bastante tiempo.

Boruto continuó con el vaivén de caderas adentrándose, para luego volver a salir casi por completo y repetir la acción. Su cuerpo ya estaba sudando, la habitación estaba tan ardiente, sus manos se resbalaban de las caderas de Sarada. Ella lo besó con fuerza robándole todo el aliento para luego impulsar sus caderas en su contra mientras que él una vez más entraba en ella con un gruñido tan masculino que para Sarada el escalofrío en su espalda fue inevitable.

Cuando el muchacho repentinamente se detuvo, la chica gimió en desaprobación, pero luego sus piernas fueron elevadas hasta los hombros de su prometido y con una rápida estocada el movimiento comenzó nuevamente. El choque de sus caderas y la fricción era tan delicioso que sentían que no podían parar. Boruto se inclinó hacia ella y aumento la velocidad salvajemente, cosa que provocó una serie de pequeños quejidos, quejidos que lograban encenderlo más y más.

Se sentía en llamas, sentía que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas pero le gustaba, la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella una y otra vez la volverían loca de un momento a otro. Ella intentaba aferrarse a él, pero la velocidad era tal que apenas podía, sentía que podía acabar en cualquier momento.

 _¿Cómo podía estar mal… algo que se sentía tan bien?_

-¡Ah!... Sara… Te amo Sarada… - Con unas fuertes y poderosas penetraciones el chico se derramó dentro de ella.

-También…Te amo… - Tembló ella en sus brazos mientras recibía la excitante electricidad del orgasmo, haciendo estragos dentro de ella.

Él se retiró de ella con cuidado y suma delicadeza, para luego recostarse a su lado apegándola a él, para besarla suavemente en la comisura de sus labios y cerrar brevemente sus ojos sintiendo su aroma. Ella se recostó en su pecho pensando en ese momento de amor, físico y espiritual que siempre lograba disuadir las dudas, complejos y preocupaciones de su vida. Lo amaba tanto, lo necesitaba, _Si no estaba a su lado… sentía que podía morir._

.

.

.

Las madres de ambos chicos se abrieron paso a la mansión Uzumaki, conversando divertidas de todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas, en su matrimonio, con sus hijos, sin advertir nada de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en una de las muchas recamaras.

Se aproximaron a la cocina a preparar algo para sus respectivos hijos.

Cuando ya tenían todo listo ordenaron prolijamente el comedor para una buena y saludable comida, en la cual posiblemente pudieran compartir con sus hijos todo lo que no lo habían hecho en las últimas semanas tan estresantes para los jóvenes.

Al momento de llamarlos, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación del chico.

Con paso calmo llegaron a la recamara.

Pidieron permiso para entrar y deliberadamente antes de obtener respuesta alguna… abrieron la puerta.

Lo que se encontraron allí fue algo digno de telenovela.

Los dos…

 _Desnudos…_

 _En la cama…_

Observándolas con miedo… el chico se tapó con una manta y trató de explicar lo sucedido. Aunque no tuviera nada más que decir habló.

-Mamá… perdona –

-Que significa esto…-

-Mamá yo… -

-No hay nada que decir – Intervino Sakura observando a su hija con enojo, decepción y una mezcla de muchos sentimientos.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon de allí dejando a los dos muchachos solos…

Sin palabra alguna que pudiera salir de sus labios…

Pero con una decisión más que clara…

De seguro para el día siguiente ya no estarían en aquel lugar…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola! definitivamente me pegué con esta pareja. Aquí les traje un one-shot super intrigante jajaja que a decir verdad tiene material de long fic, pero salió como one-shot no más.**

 **Les agradezco de corazón los reviews de "With You" y "Público**

 _ **LunaDeVenecia, giby-chan, moonkoublack, master1941, SonrisadeCloo, AsHely Hewlett, AkimeMaxwell, Adriss, Grecia-Da, , Ladyofsweetanddarkdreams897.**_

 **Hicieron mi día más bonito.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-Se despide, Fran :)**


End file.
